Logan's kitten
by lovelesskj
Summary: harry forgets everything finds a father in Logan going to a new school with new friends but we all know how harry never normal Malexmale
1. Chapter 1

I going to rate this K but there maybe some M or above rated sines but I will all ways warn you now if this is a romans then it will be a slash sorry but don't like don't read you all know I own nothing I'm just doing this for fun and if no one Reviews I will not go on. Oh and one more thing just so you know I don't have a beta.

Enjoy

**The beginning **

Logan POV

This can't be he's smells so like me and well I don't know he looks about 13 14. Black hair that comes just under his neck and his closes were baggie I didn't know if he was small for his age or not but I couldn't leave him there I picked him he whimpered in my arms. I smelled blood on him I growled that someone dared hurt my cub, wait my cub I don't know him and my beast is calling him my cub. I took him to the manor to Storm I said "I found him in the woods near the house I don't know who he is or if he's a mutant or not" I paced him down gently she checked him over having some harsh cuts she took some much needed blood for test 50 miners I sour the elf and that kitty girl

Kitty asked, "Hello mister Logan Rogue said you found a boy"

Knowing were she was going with I said flatly "No"

Kitty wined "But Logan we really want to meet him"

Being stickered with the kids instead of making them bratty I sticked with the nice word of "No"

I knew the boy woke up I said to the elf and kitty "I got to go"

When I got back to the cub I found my self staring in his eyes the were green glitter some of the little bits of glitter were shining in the sun light I knew now he was some kind of mutant I said "Bub what's your name?"

Green eyes said "I don't know I was hoping you could tell me" Green eyes was doomed this was like naming a new born but worse because the kid cares what you name him Chuck came in and asked "How is every one in here?"

Greens eyes "Were am I?"

Chuck expanded "Your at our institute a school for young gifted students"

Green eyes seemed after the world school he didn't care he asked "well umm okay do any of you know my name or anything about me I can't remember anything"

Chuck said "Okay well you see" I could see the kid just wanted to get on with him like me when I cut in saying "This is a school for mutants like you and me if you can't remember anything maybe chuck there" He smirked and said "Okay lets do it just do it" Chuck said "Just try to relax" of cause he just tenses after a minter or 2 he came back in ponder "It seems that I can not to in to mind at all, completely purple it all so seems that your powers are not stable just all most as if it is the middle of your becoming one"

The kid said "Oh ok than well I need a name any ideas?" Strom said "what about Varden" green eyes said name the kind of look that said he liked but not for me chuck said "Zev" Green eyes said "No still doesn't feel right"

Chuck asked "what about Faolan" Green eyes shock his I don't blame him the name were vary bad maybe Pooky meaning Little Cute Person nan he'll hate me just for saying it I said " how about Haru bub?" He thinking about it Haru was a man in Japan we were close he was a good man I vowed to myself if I ever had a son I'll name him after that man the kid said "Haru hmm Haru yeah okay if feels good" Chuck smiles at me all knowing Storm's looked surprized not thinking that I name him something nice and not so tuff or meaning wolf or green hell maybe glitter Now the boy name Haru said "Okay well now that out of the way anything else I should know?"

Strom said "Yes this man over here is your father his name is Logan"

Haru didn't even flinch that is never a good sine I asked, "You okay bub?"

Haru said calmly "Yes I am Dad" he slammed the dad part all most as it were a horrendous Haru got up and said "Well I'm going go look for umm people umm my own age k see you" he ran out of the room before anyone could say anything I inquired "did anyone tell him about his eyes"

Chuck said "No but don't worry I'll get Scott to take him out as a friend so he will not hurt anyone or anything he is like you he'll come back"

I chortled under my breath.

Haru POV

I have to get out of this funny farm well at lest I got a name out of it. I fell to the ground finding a handsome man with red, bronze hair and red sunglasses blue jumper yellow under shirt and track pants. He said "I'm sorry my flout I'm Scott" he offer his hand and I took it I could use him I said "Don't worry bout it Scott hey can you tell me were the town is?" he looked surprised he agreeing with me "Yeah I could take you there if you want" I didn't know about that I needed to be sure that I can ditch him some were along the way I said unsurely "I don't know I just need a map or something"

He said "Don't worry about it I'm going there anyway really no problem" I said now knowing I can bump him I said "yeah ok" he took me to the carport to a lot oh cars and bikes he asked "okay the car or the bike?"

I all most yelled "Bike!" he smiled grabbing two helmets and a pare of goggles he said "Right helmet for me helmet and goggles for you

I asked "Goggles?" his face soften he said "It windy but it also covers you eyes"

I stutter "Why would I cover up my eyes" Scott face soften even more if that were possible He said "Oh I thought you knew your eyes they shine I mean like really shine just look in the mirror" turning finding my eye were shining, sparkly the green was the colour and notable but once you got past that you would the black no were near as vibrant as the green but the glimmers in the light there were not line in my eye it was all most as if I put contact in with glitter instead of a different colour I took the goggles the made the sine go away but the look of powder but no shine that's good I guess I said "right lets go" he asked concerned "You all right"

I said "Yeah just going to have to use to being different to every one ease"

Scott said "Hey no worries you got I mean people like me has to be carful or we'll blow up the place so your setting on a petty sweet deal here what your name anyway never court it" I said "My name is Haru" he took of riding the bike

Don't mind me I'm just a page brake

Scott said when we parked he said in a after thought "Okay we need to get you some shades as well all so some new close as well" I thought my own closes I don't want to in slot him I disagreed "I don't need anything" Scott rise his eye brows "Haru look at what your wearing there should not even be consider closes anymore and you need sunglasses so you don't attack any attention" he dragged me to a nick knack shop buying me some Roxy Minx Sunglasses with dark green frames when I put them on Scott said "Your eyes make them greener I knew to get you green sonnies now time for closes"

He'd pick out a green jersey yellow under shirt and black and green track pants it paned me so I said "No way in hell" Scott tied to covens me by saying "Oh what come on this is cool and you good in them as well" I walked to the over end the shop I grasped the look and I liked it. Changing to skinny grey faded jeans a blood red shirt and a black jacket Scott found me asking "Ware were you?" he put his hands on his hips as if I were a bad little boy who walked away from his mummy I said "I got closes and there not a carbon copy of you" giving up he said "Fine but you need gym close they will be good for that" in the end we got me a hole new wardrobe we were eating lunch at a café he said "So Haru you living at the institute" I said "No" having a all knowing smirk he said "Oh I was under the impassion you were"

I said "And who told you that?"

He alleged "Your father"

I chuckled out cruelly "Oh I should had known this is all a set up isn't it someone told you to keep a eye on me and maybe even befriend me and take me back to that nuttier house" Scott said "Whit there is more I mean you seen your eyes is it really hard to believe that there are such things?"

I said "No it not that really it just I lost my past and here a guy doesn't even know my name and saying my he's my Dad like I would believe that"

Scott defend his 'Dad' saying "He didn't know the only reason why he know now is because of a bio test if you come back you can look at them" I was going to say something until a cat bit me I yelped on my ankle but then I notes that I it was healed I supposed "Okay I'm healed"

Scott said, "Think we should head back"

I said "Yeah Scotty" I put on the helmet riding back to the mad house

Page brake

Logon POV

The kid came back with Summers Chuck was so sure that he'll come back he put the kid in the room with the elf that kid is going to secured for life. I'm glad that Chuck gave Scott money to buy him new closes I will have to pay him back. That kid was going to ditch Summers not that I can blame him I bet you he was going to go to some old motel judging from his old closes who would put them on a kid even if they are a mutant or not. It was diner time Kitty said, "So I'm Kitty and you all ready Kurt and Scott this is Rogue and Spike" Haru alleged them "Hey I'm Haru"

Rogue said, "Hey I like your stile" with a black jacket red top grey jeans and bots

Haru said "Yeah you should had seen what Scotty tried to get me in it was a copy of what he is waring" they all laughed it was good to see he has good people skills I wounder what he is like Kitty asked "How old are you" oh no there is no way he could answer that he. I decided that it was time to step in he said before I could step in "How old do I look?" he was smart Kitty wonder before saying "hmm you look 13 to me" Rouge thought about "I would say 13 but because of what you said that I think 12"

Elf said "Maybe he's older 14" Spike guessed "I'd say 13" He yelled "you all lose I'm 15 I know I look so young" very smart kid he asked them and chose the older age no one can say anything. At the table Haru asked me "So what do you do?" I said "I teach self deafens and survival" Elf said "Never go on his camps Haru he hard to keep up with doesn't give us brakes or anything you will not survive" everyone nodded he looked so surprised "Is it really that bad?" he looked so young with that look and the question. He said "Maybe I should go on a camp see what everyone complaining about" He had a detriment look heh so this kid wants to go camping I warned him "It real camping not the wimpy stuff there selling out there and no powers unless I say and do as I say"

He grinned "Well doesn't that sound like fun learn real life skills" cocky little brat I grunted "You think you can handle my camping do ya bub? Fine next weekend you go camping" kitty said "Haru you are not going to be able to move for a week" Elf groused "If you want me to get you out of there just call no one will blame you" Scott purported "Hey come on guys don't discourage him if Logon has someone else to pick on and leave us alone" Spike shouted "Yeah go on Haru have a blast on your camping trip" Rogue said "That's the spirit go Haru you won't die" Haru was looking amused. They just have the misfortune of being unfit. Hopefully Haru is not like that so annoying winging like 'I'm tired it's, too early, I'm hungry, I want to go home' well he's my kid so maybe he'll be different Chuck said, "Time for bed" all but Haru gowned. They got up to go to their rooms we'll see how he fails out at wolverine's camp.

Haru POV

I was so sleepy I punk down on the bed just waiting to see what's to wait tomorrow.

Page brake

I groggily stumble to the mirror I started to brush my teeth my toothbrush snapped in two with the broken toothbrush in my mouth seeing the person in the glass had black cat ears sparkly cat like eyes and vampire fangs that came over my lips I looked at my nails and they were like claws I looked to see if I had tail and thank witch ever god was there I didn't. I darted to Kurt I yelled shaking him "Kurt, Kurt you got to wake up" still out I clapped it will get him up nope. I go to my last resort I jumped on him Kurt jerked coursing me to full hiding my new fetchers up screamed "What the hell man?" I got up and said "I need your help you look like a blue elf you got to know what to do" I was a little panicked he holding his hands and said drowsily "Okay, okay Haru just relax I know what to do just go see your Papa he'll know what to do" he held my arm then the next thing I know I was in front of a door. Kurt beat the door down and poof away I shrieked, "Dam you Elf!" Logon arose out of the door he said "Haru" no turning back now I whispered "Um I need some help I didn't go to bed with cat ears" he mutter "Come on in kid" I walked expecting knives, daggers, guns and more, not a nice king size bed two bed side tables one blue lamped on one and clock saying 3:00 oh god I didn't even know it was that early. There was a lounge he sat on the lounge I followed knowing were he were jesting we both sat down he said "Okay you woke me up at a godly hour because you change into a cat. Well the elf was right to bring you to me" I said "Why? How would he even know" Dad said all-knowing "He has a strong scenes of smell he knows your mine and he could tell you are a small and believe me if he weren't so tired he would had jumped you bones he knew to take you here even people with out the smell will be fancy after you everyone you're the type of person that can may a striate man gay and girls just want to be your best friend but still possesses when it come to over friends and such now I can't let you back to the elf's room so you just have to sleep here I'll go get things to sleep" I nodded I didn't trust my voice or him really I mean he has been good not hovering and all but I don't know him or me.

Logon POV

I got the blacken and pillows coming back I said "Here" he'd said "Thanks you know you smell of wolf" well he defiantly takes after me in the power the more animal like insekes I stuffed "Yeah well you smell like cat now in bed you are not going to be taking naps in the day if I have anything to say about it" kid I hope you like attention because your going to get a lot of it. I gone to bed it's going to be one long day Chuck going to make me help him not that I mind helping he is my son after all. I deil with it in the morning for now just sleep.

**Morning**

The kid was still sleeping I howled "Get up" he jumped up all the to the roof he screamed, "What you go that for you mislabel old man" showing me his fangs yep this was going to be fun. I said "Calm down Haru now just come down" he looked down getting closer too the sling he yelled "No" this was annoying I yelled "What you can't get down" Haru looked down he let his right leg down then let other his leg dangling from his claws letting go and landing on his feet I said "Just like a cat" Haru said "Year well it's not my fault anyway how am I meant go out looking like this the elf just took me here with nothing but the close on my back" Haru cat like ears were flat agents his head I said "We'll just go to your room there's no way your going to be staying in his room" the look on the cat-boy face was ire but not leaving room to argue "Lets go" we walked to the in quiet noiseless sound before I open the door I said "Get dressed in some gym closes" he asked "Why?" pulling back his ears to the unknown he got dressed in track pants and a black t-shirt his eyes were gaming darkly I guess it not going to be the best time to chat that's okay we walked to the gym I gave the speech "I will not toluate wimpy I'm sleepy or this is to hard you're my son so I will expect you to know self deafens" stopping to look at that panicked face and those perky ears drupe I knew then and there he didn't know self deafens I said "I know you may not know self deafens but that ends now 2 warm up laps now start" 2 warm up laps 3 shadowed laps 10 push up 10 sit ups all with in looking more and more dement now we're starting self deafens 50 minters then five minters of streaking and two cool down laps this is grate he is fit I said "Go hit the showers you smell like a foul cat" he screamed at me and said "You work out that much then I can tell you smell like a stinky mutt" he ran off before I could say anything rotten kid.

Normal POV

In the sowers Haru was wondering what he was like what did he like? He new now that he like sports but what else did he like art or did he like weighting did he like music or not did he have friends or didn't he? Did he have a family that was looking for him? He did know all he knew is that he was a new Haru his new beginning.

Chapter 2

Kitty so happy Haru was coming to school he walked out in black ripped jeans a brown tea-shirt and a lather jacket in Scott's she said "Haru are you coming with us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Settling in

Haru POV

Kitty offer me a ride to school it was a nice suggestion, I smiled warmly I said "Nan I think I will walk" the others were not so content Scott overestimated the distends to school to get Haru in the car "Oh come on I seen you out with Logan this morning it's exercise right now and it is pretty far so just hop in" Haru was annoyed he just wanted to walk to school he walked the red car to school. There was Kurt, Spike in the back and Kitty along with Scott who was the driver. I open the back door and I said, "Shove over Spike" Spike moved to the middle then I climbed in. I buckled in Spike sung his arm around me Kurt growled unnoted by Spike, Spike cheered, "Haru are you excited for school?"

Kurt asked in a concern voice "They're going to asked for a last name"

Haru said in a nonchalant way "Well Dad said he doesn't know his last name so we made up one, we came up with Howlet" Scott nodded at that name we dove to the school, which was not that far at all. I wanted to walk dam it! I left the group with out saying a word. I went to the front office and I waited for a plump lady with blond hair in a gray blouse she asked, "How may I help you?"

I said, "I'm new here my name is Haru Howlet" she looked in her files and said with relief "Ah yes here we are Haru Lee Howlet here is your time table please have a nice time" I walked off first I had home group in classroom 1A then I had no clue were that was. I looked in the crowd of students Dad did say everybody would like me so I'll just asked the first person I see. I grasped a sturdy man shoulder he spun around to revel light blue eyes a hansom face with a football in his arms he queried at me "Hi I'm Duncan what yours" I was confident that he didn't give me a last name thus I will just say my given name as well "My names Haru and I'm looking for classroom 1A can you tell me were it is?" I could feel my ears dropping not that anyone including me could see them thanks to my wristwatch Duncan said cheerily "Year me and the boys could show you right boys?" they all nodded in agreement we were walking Duncan was the broke the ice walking along the hallway "So you new?" I said "Yeah moved in with my Dad yesterday" he nodded in excipients, we reach the end of the walk way Duncan said "Well this is it class 1A I hope you have a nice time see ya" I wafted my good bye and went to the back the class room was empty three minters later the room became full the teacher came in room just before the bell the teach still wasn't here and here I thought the teachers were suppose to be here before the bell not after. The man was in black trousers and blue dress top down hair all in all a dork he said "Hello Class today we have a new student his name is Haru Howlet. Haru please raise your hand so I can see you?" I raised my hand the teacher looking around alone with the teens really no one had seen me I know I'm in the back last row but still some one should had. When the teacher seen me he said in delight "Oh there you are Haru didn't see you there" the bell gone home group was over I looked at my timetable first I had math's how hard could it be?

TIME SKIP

Math's is horrible not only is it boring but hard how do I get out! I know I'll get kicked out yeah! Dad maybe, most likely, possibly wouldn't care. Next I have computer design that has to be easier then math's right?"

TIME SKIP

Well that was easier. Now if only I knew how use a computer… Now let's see what next herm Music ok this has to be a joke I don't know how to play anything I thought to myself.

Time Skip

Music is awesome I love it I didn't know I could sing and I am going to learn to play a guitar even if it is the last thing I do. I walked in the canteen and got a bag of hot chips I looked around for any similar faces swiftly someone gabbed me shoulder I all most jumped I turned around to find Rouge I had this ugly scorned on face I hope would worn next time not to sink up once more I said "Don't do that you all most made me drop my lunch" Rouge said "Hey I want you to meet my friend" she dragged me to a purple haired girl in an English accent I noted she mine spoke like me. She walked up to me and said "Hi I'm Tally you Haru right?" (I don't know her name so I'm going to just make one up) I nodded she kept on going "Rouge told me so much about you is true you couldn't remember your own name before your Dad told it to you?" he'd remembered the story that was told that Logan all ways knew about Haru and that's were he'd gone when he went away then his mother told him to go to Logan when he was coming into his powers. Then he fell and got hit in the head yep that's the story and were sticking with it. (The only people who know the truth is Storm Logan Scott and professor X) I scratched my cat ear not that anyone could see them. I was nervous knowing Rouge was talking about me but I didn't know truly know what to say "Umm yeah I was coming my live with my Dad but while I was coming I hit my head and well…" she nodded in understanding she asked "what kind of music do you like?" I wondered didn't really know I might as well tell the truth I whispered in slight shame "I don't know I can't remember" her dark blue eyes deepen she pulled out something I didn't recognize she said cheerfully "Let's see if you Rock, Metal, Death metal and screamo" she hand me her the furan object I studied the object I turned it around Tally looked me she asked in concern "What's wrong?" I said embarrass "I don't know how to work it" she took it Tally sitting my right and Rouge sitting on my left we spent the whole recess eating my chips and learning music until the bell rung Rouge asked "What do you have next?" I looked at my timetable it said gym then art I grind the one thing I knew I could do thanks to my father was sport well the running kind and jumping kind I said "I have gym" Tally said "Oh that's just 'round the building Rouge and I have women's studies see ya" I walked around to the gym the teacher said to the class once I got there "Ok class we got a new student Haru Howlet, Howlet" he yelled "Do you have a change of closes?" he continued. I shock my head saying "No" he looked annoyed he said strongly "We have closes you can use" the big rugged man got a light blue top with navy shorts. I've gone in the changing rooms the top consumed my whole tummy and over my butt the short came over my knees, I looked like a big blueberry it was not cool. I came out of the rooms I was a little embarrass that everyone had closes that suited them and I hadn't but life went on. The teacher bole his whistle all the teens stopped muttering about me and how sad I had to be in this ugly sports gear some said I deserved it for some reason no one would say but it was mostly the boys the teacher said "All right my name is Mr. Turner now we are going to play doge ball you all know the rules no going over the line no hitting the head or below the belt if you do your out even if it were a accident I will pick out the teams" he'd gone into the same duffle bag that he got this blueberry outfit from and pulled out red and green bands out of he said "Reds got to the left, greens to the right" he'd called out names "Kitty you're a red, Blake, your green, it will go on like that so the next person will be red

Kurt, Nick, Tammy, Sally Haru" I walked to the teacher and gabbed a green sash and stained next to Kurt I said "I didn't know you two were here" he said "Year the math's class are spit up so you got put in the other class but we all have gym together" the teach bowl his whistle the game started our team was losing only Kurt some other girl with black short… and she just got out we have all the balls in shied our court. Kurt hit a nerdy looking kid with ease he'd attempted to get this big muscled man? But all what happen he got court out he walked to the of the line it was just me and him and two others I hurled the ball at the man tried to catch it but it bounced of his hand the other two flung the red balls at me I court one and the other one missed me by a mile. Now they had balls on there side once more I waited for the two to get off the court I tossed the ball at the brown hair girl she tried to catch it but she dropped it our team won Mr. Turner bowled whistle then yelled "Team red wins Haru see me in my office at the begging of lunch" I changed out of the blueberry outfit then court up with Kitty and Kurt, we were talking about my next art class, apparently my art teacher is a cracked job. I walked into art class to find it colorful with blue, red, green and yellow table tops with black chairs easels pant brush's and what not's. The teacher came in and gave me a pointed look she had fuzzy blond hair, thick black glasses, she was wearing a green long trench coat with brown boots she said in a dream like voice "Hello Haru. You don't have an art book; well you will need an A4 or A3 art book. Don't worry if your not any good at art year 10 is the last year you can learn the basic steps in art. You missed out on painting but we will do some more painting this term you just missed out on landscape this term is still life now get a peace of paper in that draw that says paper" she pointed to the top draw I walked over there taking an A4 page she gave me a 2b lead penal then the class began.

Time skip

The class was not so bad I made a new friend named Tho she was pretty cool now was lunch time I gone to the cafeteria Scott found me he smacked my back asking "Hey Haru how was your day?"

I said "It was good the gym teacher said he wanted to see me tomorrow" Scott smirks he almost mocked at what the teacher dose "Oh that the couch for you he all ways go for people who have athletic ability Spike, Bobby, Gene and I are all in different teams. Spike is in all boys' basketball; Bobby is in baseball, Gene is cheerleading and I'm in football who knows what you will be in" the whole lunch time he was talking about his day until the bell buzzed it was time for English

Time skip

That was not so bad but I have homework tonight weighting a villanelle. Oh that is going to be hard. I mean who really cares about a poem from a 19-century poem, from England or was it French? (I had to do one in year 10) and worst of all Villanelles are about love. Oh gods please kill me now! Okay the last class science well anything better then math's right?

Time skip

Well I still think math's is still the most horrible subject but this is not far off. I slummed out of the class and walked home. It was not at all far about 30 minutes I excelled my irritation out. I walked into the manner I walked to Dad's room I started to think maybe I should make up a birthday so I can ask Dad to bye me a guitar, Nan that's not nice. I opened the door I still have not idea were I am going to live the reason I was living with Kurt is because all the other rooms are filled. Garr I hate this unique is what they called this, this, this Garr I can't even think straight! I can see something coming at me in light speed I court it with ease it was a ball of wall. To my embarrassment I was playing with it and it got away from me, and the lime thing went under the bed. I tried to get the fun ball of wall but I could not reach I still want it the bed would be too heavy to lift. My arm was starting to hurt all of a disbelief I could get under bed I didn't care how or why all I cared about was getting my toy back. It was bark under here and busty looked for my ball. I looked around for my ball finding at the far end of the beg bed I ran the ball. I was going to grab it with my hands but I had little paws my ears were along the backside of my head in my surprised. I bit some of the string off the wall and slowly moving backwards it quickly changed from dark to light. My ears park up I let go of my ball and cursorily looked up and seen my Dad holding the gigantic bed in one hand above as if it were nothing he whispered in shock and worry "Haru?" I didn't care to response in anyway, he knew who I was and that's all what mattered I got the ball of yearn and patted it away from the bed and started playing once more.

Logan POV

I was so stunned that Haru turned into a cat no oh no not a cat a kitten a very small one at that. I guess now I know he was small for his age so he could very well be 14 or 15 I chuck that ball just to see what he would do and to get him off my lounge now I have to try to change him back! I bet over fathers don't have to worry about this first having to my SON getting rapped or knocked up and maybe even both. Now I have to worry about this. Oh I seen this type of thing before two times it doesn't even shock me that he can change into an animal but what really surprised was that he a KITTEN not even a young cat. I hope he grows in animal as well as his human body if not I don't know if I can let him find a mate of his own. He is just lucky I had one girl and one boy friend (who was like Haru small and girly) but they were full grown! I looked down at Haru whom was still playing he jumped on the soft ball then fell and his head ha. I took the ball away and then I eyed him down until he succumbed I said in a strong voice "Bub we need to talk to that change back" his right ear drop I ask "Don't you know how?" he shock his head no I said clearly "You have to want to be human think about something about you want to do only your human side can do like talking to me. Living arrangements you don't really want to be sleeping on the chough do you? What about school how was that? Did you make any friends did you like your class?" in no time at all Haru changed back I pleased my hand on his shoulder I smile at him I told him "Now about the living arrangements as you know there is no more room with the kids so you will have to live here" he looked at me with a taxed expression until I open a wooded door I'll bet he thought was a wardrobe but in really it was a 3000 x 3020 with a built in wardrobe that had a Gothic look. I said "All the adults have then incase they have a baby to look after or something on those lines" his face was so light I could guarantee it came from the sun.

Fin

AN:

Okay I work hard on this hopefully it is readable.

Thank you for all the feedback even the not so nice ones.

I am wondering who should be with Haru someone from x men or HP or should I make someone up but I really don't want to do that. I am going to make a vote on that right now it is

Remy

Kurt

Blaise

Fred

Gouge (or both)


	3. AN

Hey all

Will someone please be my beta. I need one :( I tried finding one but it didn't work out now I'm asking so please.

lots of love Loveless

thank you for the reviews even if they were about my bad grammer and spelling.

polls for Haru 'mate'

Kurt 4

Remy 2

Remy & Fred & George 1 (I like that one)

poor Blase he has not love at all why is that? rember you can vote for anyone you like.

did you like that Haru can trun into a kitty?


End file.
